


Down the Rabbit Hole

by EllieKWrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Mark, Very Light Comedy, its not just sex, marks whipped, sexually frustrated mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieKWrites/pseuds/EllieKWrites
Summary: Mark discovers fanfiction for the first time and isn't ready to deal with how it makes him feel. 2016!Canon.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in 2016 when the rooming arrangements and whatnot were different. also this is Not Very Good, but here ya go anyway! enjoy!

It's a Saturday morning and Mark finds himself beyond boredom. However, in hindsight, he thinks he would've preferred boring over traumatizing.  
  
Because by the end of the day, Mark's come to one conclusion: nothing good happens on Saturdays.  
  
***  
  
It's typical, the entirety of Got7 doing their own thing on a day off and Mark wanting to spend most of that time alone to recuperate and relax from the stresses of idol life and spending most of his waking days with six others. To put it bluntly, busy time is energy draining.  
  
Like usual, Mark turns to his cellphone for entertainment, checking his social media accounts for anything new before going to YouTube to watch a few videos and rinse and repeat.  
  
It's only after an hour of this routine that Mark stumbles across something he sincerely wishes he hasn't; fanfiction. He can't remember how he got here, but if he had to guess, he'd go with 'a link from Twitter,' but what matters is that he's here and that he's stunned.  
  
He knows how popular the ships between the members are, and he's accepted this part of the kpop fandom (or any fandom, if he's being honest); the members even play up their interactions from time to time. But what he could've never guessed is that so many people are this interested in 'Markjin.'  
  
The author's page he's stumbled across has over 50 stories of them, and since Mark is bored, he's going to read one tagged 'idolverse.' It seems simple enough, a short oneshot about them having a day off, and him and Jinyoung lounging around the dorm together.  
  
It's cute, he'll admit, and it actually feels semi-realistic for a fiction written by a fan – Mark's quiet charms are there along with Jinyoung's snark, and Mark finds himself smiling at how he can see the scenario truly happening although he'd like to think he isn't as awkward as 'fic Mark.’  
  
After he finishes that fluffy story, he isn't scarred, but his curiosity is definitely peaked. He wants to see what else this author has written about them because yeah, he and Jinyoung are very close, and what's wrong with reading a fictional story about them being bros?  
  
But maybe he should've stopped with that one because the next one that grabs his attention has him blushing instantly just from the description:  
  
_Mark summons the courage to confess to Jinyoung after being prompted to by his roommate Youngjae._  
  
Seeing as the last story he read was written from Jinyoung's point of view, Mark shrugs and decides to read this one so he can see how this fan interprets him as a person. The first line has him grinning widely.  
  
_'If asked what Mark loves most about Jinyoung, he'd never be able to give just one answer; it's everything.'_  
  
He almost throws his phone at the next story he sees on the author's page, and that's when he decides he's had enough because he's 22 and scarred for the rest of his life.  
  
He closes his eyes and throws himself back on the bed, fingers getting tangled in his locks as he tries to force the images away. But not even the backs of his eyelids can save him from that story's description. The words float across the onyx covering his vision; Rated M, smut, daddy!Mark, babyboy!Jinyoung, rutting, rimming, top!Mark, bottom!Jinyoung.  
  
How is this even the same author that wrote the other cute stories he read?  
  
Mark puts his face into the pillow and muffles his scream, deciding to stay far, far away from that author's page and fanfiction for a very long time. Read: forever.

  
***  
  
It's worth mentioning that nothing good happens in Mark's life, unless he counts becoming an idol, having a loving family, having close friends – so maybe he's stretching the truth here but he gives himself that much because damn he's screwed.  
  
A few days after he first found that author's fanfiction, he finds himself back on the page but giving a... less explicit fiction a chance; still rated m but at least the tag isn't 'daddy!Mark' this time.

His eyes scan the small screen of the phone, raking over the text and Mark has to pretend he isn't growing hard in his pants because this fanfiction writer seems convinced that Park Jinyoung gives the best blowjobs.  
  
Now, Mark isn't one to have dirty thoughts about his group mates, but really, the scenes the author paints of them are just too explicit to not imagine. The imagery is vivid, the atmosphere feels right, it's written from Mark's own point of view and in first person at that, so honestly what chance does Mark have?  
  
Of course he could always just click out of the story, but he knows that isn't going to happen, not when it's getting to the good part where 'fic Jinyoung' is begging to be fucked.  
  
He won't admit this to Jinyoung and he's certainly not being delusional, but Jinyoung begging to be wrecked by Mark feels very Jinyoung-like.  
  
Another A+ to this writer for nailing Jinyoung's personality, and for having Mark nail Jinyoung.  
  
Mark smiles too much at that, and guilty, he finds himself taking a cold shower and clearing his browser history, hoping both actions can cleanse his conscience, and perhaps more importantly, his shame.  
  
***  
  
When the seven of them have dinner one evening, Mark can't help but pay a little more attention than usual to how Jinyoung eats. How he darts out his tongue for just a moment to test a new dish before completely diving in, taking it deep in his mouth and savoring the taste before swallowing— are these that author's words or Mark's own?  
  
Suddenly he's lightheaded and hoping no one notices. Any longer like this and he'll have to excuse himself. But as Mark will always argue, nothing good happens on Saturdays nor in his life, and this time it comes in the form of Yugyeom giving Mark a concerned expression before asking, "Is everything alright, hyung?"  
  
Goddamnit Kim Yugyeom. What the hell are maknaes even good for these days if not for pissing Jinyoung off enough to the point where he looks sexy as fuck trying to let off steam? And there Mark goes again, seeing Jinyoung in a sexual manner. He's completely fucked to no point of return.  
  
Forcing a smile in Yugyeom's direction, Mark then nods and mumbles a, "Yes, just lost my appetite," and uses that as an excuse to retreat back to his bedroom, but not before he sees a flash of concern paint Jinyoung's innocent features.  
  
And yet here Mark's mind is, tainting Jinyoung in all the best and worst ways.  
  
Mark should feel bad about it, but for some reason, he can't bring himself to, not when the vivid picture of Jinyoung being pliant beneath him is pushing out all logical, rational thought.  
  
Maybe this Saturday isn't so bad; he actually allows himself to relieve that pent up stress while everyone else is finishing dinner.  
  
And he may or may not have used one of those fanfiction stories of himself with Jinyoung to help him do so.  
  
Mark's going to hell and he accepts that if it means he can have Jinyoung in his fantasies.  
  
***  
  
It doesn't take Mark long to realize just how much he wants these fantasies to come to life. He can't recall really being attracted to men before this, but then again, he can't exactly say he's been interested in any women either. Mark concludes he just sees people as people, and Jinyoung as an even better person.  
  
Mark's honestly tried to push away these thoughts of Jinyoung because these days he can't even spare a glance at the younger male without getting completely flustered, and really, who told Jinyoung it was acceptable to walk around the dorm in underwear and a tank all the time?  
  
In the process of trying to revert to looking at Jinyoung in a more brotherly way, Mark's attempted to read smut of himself with the other five members. The problem is it had no effect on him. The entire time he spent reading those other pairings, Mark was bored and quickly disinterested finding himself having to force himself to plow through the text. Ultimately, it hasn't curbed his thoughts of Jinyoung, and has had the adverse effect: he now wants Jinyoung more than ever.

The most eye opening prospect, however, is how much trying to read Jinyoung with other members bothered Mark. It shouldn't have, Mark realizes, but seeing Jinyoung written as being beneath anyone but himself has Mark feeling... Well, to put it simply, he doesn't like it. He hates the thought.  
  
It has him side-eyeing the other members — specifically Jaebum as it seems 'JJ Project' is also a very popular Jinyoung ship — and Mark doesn't want to harbor any bitter feelings towards his friends for no legitimate reason. He also has to stop and ask himself why he cares so much.  
  
It isn't the smut portion of the fiction that even makes him that mad (he's a supporter of Jinyoung being free to do whatever he pleases with his body as long as he stays safe), but rather, all of the fluffy, cringe-inducing moments. In one fanfiction, Jackson spoon-fed Jinyoung. In another, Jaebum called him his 'Nyoungie.' He even found one where Yugyeom called 'hyung' a jerk before planting an innocent kiss on Jinyoung's forehead and then blushing at his action.  
  
Mark grits his teeth at those memories, especially the one where Bambam showed a little too much appreciation for Jinyoung. And to make matters worse, Mark is painted as the bad guy in the story and Jinyoung refuses to talk to him. He scoffs because he'd always make Jinyoung happy.  
  
_Fanfiction_.  
  
One thing Mark's learned through all of this that's happened over the past few weeks is that he doesn't like being completely honest with himself once he comes to a realization. The newest one is that maybe he, like the fiction author's username, is also _'_ _CertifiedJinyoungTrash_.'  
  
***  
  
Desperately, Mark's finding every little excuse he can to spend alone time with Jinyoung. 'Let's stay after and practice together,’ 'let's go get ice cream for the dorm,' 'Jinyoungie, can you come help me with something?'  
  
It's semi-pathetic, he knows, but he's never really considered how much he enjoys Jinyoung's company until recently. He still feels the desire to be with Jinyoung sexually, but he's also been more in control of his hormones now that the initial spark of reading those stories about the two of them has died down some.  
  
Of course it wouldn't hurt if he could act out some of those stories, but with Jinyoung sitting across from him smiling while telling tales of his hometown, Mark doesn't think sex matters all that much.  
  
And when Jinyoung holds his hand on the way back to the dorm, discarding his empty ice cream cup, the only tingling Mark can feel is the one in his heart.  
  
***  
  
It's been a while since he and Jinyoung have gotten closer than ever, the two of them spending a lot of their free time together, so Mark has no idea why he makes the mistake of reading a smut story again. He'll say it's because he's stumbled upon another promising author, but maybe it's because he almost thinks that perhaps he and Jinyoung could eventually get to the point of helping each other out sexually.  
  
This time, when he reads, Mark really takes in this 'Porn with Feelings' (after he spends a whole five minutes trying to figure out why that's a legitimate tag), inhaling every word the author has put to paper, and breathing in the subtleties of Mark and Jinyoung being deeply in love in this story.  
  
Mark, for the first time, thinks that doesn't feel too far off from reality.  
  
He can't help but hope that his relationship with Jinyoung doesn't feel awkward after this, so he does what any intelligent person would do, and starts to avoid being completely alone with Jinyoung. Whenever there's even a slight chance of them being alone, Mark will cling to another member, show his cute charms, and then drag said member along with him so that it's Mark and Jinyoung plus one.  
  
If Jinyoung seems hurt by his actions, he doesn't show it, but rather continues on as if Mark isn't blatantly refusing to spend time with him when it's all they've been doing for the past month. It happens to all of them though; they'll have periods where they're closer to certain members before drifting apart and forming stronger bonds with others.

So Mark tells himself it's cool.  
  
And that he can keep putting off making something happen between them.  
  
***  
  
Back to another prominent smut writer, and Mark's more confused than ever. He can't deny that it's appealing and that he's probably being judged by Google Chrome for searching 'Markjin explicit smut,' but he's thrown his shame away ages ago.  
  
This author's a little different, writes something that the other writers he's come across haven't. And he can't help but think this author has gotten it all wrong.

Any real fan of this 'MarkJin' pairing would've realized by now that Mark is borderline obsessed with Jinyoung's ass in all its glory. He wouldn't call it an obsession per se, but he's a little more than enthusiastic whenever he gets the opportunity to feel the roundness of his band member's backside.  
  
So really, the glaring mistake this author made is that Mark exclusively bottoms. Mark would definitely have to top Jinyoung at least once.  
  
Now he's imagining this conversation with Jinyoung and he can see the younger narrowing his eyes as if challenging Mark's view on who should be fucking who. He can feel Jinyoung's sharp gaze on him for even going as far as considering the two of them actually having sex with each other. Would he judge him for even reading this fanfiction?  
  
Oh, but Mark has his reasons. He didn't intend on stumbling across a smut writer — and he sure as hell hadn't planned on actually reading a story or five — but he's been drawn in, roped in by this author describing the feel of Jinyoung's lips stretched around his cock, and Mark will be damned if he doesn't somehow make that happen.  
  
The only problem is finding out how.  
  
He'd ask his roommate Youngjae, but the latter feels too innocent for that conversation. Asking Jackson for advice crossed his mind once or twice, but honestly, this is Jackson Wang and all Mark can see him doing is laughing and never letting him live it down— and then maybe asking if this brilliant author has written any 'Jackson' pairings, and that's a conversation Mark would prefer not think about.  There's the prospect of Bambam or Yugyeom, but the former would give the intelligent response of 'ew' and the latter would blush.  
  
And then there's Jaebum. He's the leader, so Mark assumes he's equipped to handle these sorts of questions. Then he backtracks that thought in his mind when he recalls Jaebum light-heartedly complaining when he had to explain something to Yugyeom.  
  
So ultimately, Mark's just going to have to suck it up and speak directly to Jinyoung himself. And as close as he knows they are, it isn't quite so easy to admit to someone that 'hey, I kind of – more like desperately – want to put my cock in your ass. Shall we?'  
  
***  
  
An opportunity first presents itself the next week. The past eight days have been spent with Mark taking longer than necessary showers and somehow convincing Youngjae to give him alone time in their shared room — although that wasn't very difficult to do seeing as Mark only had to agree to play League of Legends with him next time he asked. But honestly, it's worth it to have extra time to fully indulge in his less-than-innocent thoughts of a certain Park.  
  
It's been tough though, seeing Jinyoung after practice, clothes clinging tightly to his form, sweat rolling down his body— has Jinyoung's neck always been that sexy without Mark noticing? He certainly hadn't realized just how attractive Jinyoung is with his boyish charms and sometimes serious yet determined demeanor. But truthfully, there is a lot Mark hadn't noticed until stumbling upon the world of the internet and fanfiction.  
  
Now that they have a break, some time before their next comeback, and he's in the dorm alone save for Youngjae and the object of all Mark's recent sexual desires, Jinyoung, Mark's contemplating having that conversation now. They're all young, no time to really date or sleep around, so at the very least, Jinyoung should be understanding of why Mark's having these thoughts, even if he does turn out to be disgusted by them.  
  
Mark gathers all his courage, pushes away thoughts of shame, and finds himself making his way through the youngests' bedroom to the door that leads to Jinyoung's. Then he knocks and waits. Usually, he isn't this anxious, isn't tapping his feet, heartbeat isn't discordant, but this situation is a little different.

When Jinyoung finally opens the door after what feels like five minutes has passed, the back of his hand rubbing his eyes, hair disheveled, and clothes looking suspiciously wrinkled, Mark's breath catches in his throat.  
  
Jinyoung has obviously just woken up and he looks more gorgeous than Mark can ever recall seeing him.  
  
"I—" Mark says, but stops once Jinyoung smiles.  
  
"Can I help you, hyung?"  
  
Jinyoung's tone is sweet, innocent, but his voice is deep and raspy from sleep and Mark certainly isn't ready to handle what that does to him. Close, he notices, Jinyoung's standing so close that if Mark just reaches a hand out, he can—  
  
"Is there a reason you're touching my face?" Jinyoung asks, the smile gone and an unreadable expression on his face. Instead of getting annoyed though, Jinyoung relaxes his shoulders and gives Mark a chance to explain.  
  
He stutters a few unintelligible words, withdraws his hand after a few moments, then scurries away while mumbling apologies, not looking back even once.  
  
Needless to say, Mark doesn't indulge in any of his fantasies about Jinyoung that day.  
  
***

The universe isn't really out to get him, Mark decides, as he finally has another chance to be alone with Jinyoung just a week later. Things have somewhat gotten back to normal between them, with Mark controlling himself enough to share the same space with Jinyoung without being consumed by anxiety or hyper sexual thoughts. They've slipped back into comfortable friendship, with Jinyoung curling into his side whenever the opportunity would arise.

So when all of the members besides Mark and Jinyoung decide to go to a movie, Mark figures he should take advantage of their alone time.

Jinyoung's in his room, probably reading a book as his reason for opting out of the outing was so that he could have a peaceful evening without disruption. He doesn't seem to mind it though when he's greeted by Mark making an entrance in his room.

He places a finger between the seams of the novel to hold his place and gives Mark a warm, closed-lipped smile upon spotting him. “Hey, hyung.”

Mark rubs the back of his neck, stepping a little further into the room, his eyes locked on Jinyoung who's lounging in his bed. “Sorry to disturb you, but I'm bored. And lonely,” he says, earning a light chuckle from Jinyoung. He looks so handsome as he curls a finger and beckons Mark over to his bed. Mark thinks those writers will never be able to capture just how beautiful Jinyoung actually is.

He sighs as he sits, and Jinyoung quickly sits up as well, setting his book down elsewhere. Jinyoung slinks an arm around his waist and rests his head on Mark's shoulder.

“What's bothering you?” Jinyoung asks, and Mark gives a half smile as he thinks about how intuitive Jinyoung is when it comes to him. He, too, wraps an arm around Jinyoung.

“Do you ever think about us?” He says, deciding to tackle the situation head on. Deep down he hopes it doesn't ruin their friendship, doesn't mess up their dynamic, but it's been weighing so heavily on Mark that he can't continue to ignore it.

“Well yeah,” Jinyoung says easily. “I think about how lucky I am to get to live with my best friend and see him all the time.”

Mark shuts his eyes and forces out a deep breath. “Do you think about me in other ways?”

Jinyoung lifts his head at that, but brings his other arm around Mark's body and links his fingers together so that he's holding Mark. He can feel Jinyoung's gaze on the side of his face, but he keeps his eyes closed and awaits his reply.

“What types of ways?”

Mark looks down at him, brings his free hand to rest on Jinyoung's that are locked around his midsection.

“I think—” he takes a pause. “I think I like you, Jinyoungie. As more than friends.”

But Jinyoung barely blinks and has an unreadable expression on his face. Jinyoung's eyes travel down to nowhere in particular, then they're staring back at Mark who's getting more restless as the seconds pass.

“I thought you'd never admit it,” Jinyoung says, and Mark gapes.

“Wait— you knew?” He doesn't really want an answer to that, and Jinyoung just grins wide in response, so Mark continues in a lower voice. “Can I kiss you?”

Jinyoung's still smiling, but biting his lip now, and Mark's heart races. He gives the shyest nod, and Mark takes that as his cue to kiss him.

He adjusts his body, angling himself towards Jinyoung. His hand remains on Jinyoung's waist, and he brings the other to his face, ghosting his thumb against his cheek which is so soft and smooth. Jinyoung sighs into his touch, and Mark hopes he can't feel just how shaky his hands are.

Bringing his own hand to the back of Mark's neck, Jinyoung looks more serious now. His face is blank, his eyes flit between Mark's eyes and lips, and he looks like he's waiting for Mark to make the first move.

He does. Leans into Jinyoung's face, tilts his own to the side. Their noses touch, their eyes are closed at this point, and within moments Mark feels his lips meet Jinyoung's. It's innocent, it's sweet, it lasts for a few seconds. Mark thinks that despite all the compromising positions he'd like to be in with Jinyoung, that a chaste kiss would probably always remain his favorite.

They pull apart now, foreheads still touching. There's a different atmosphere that surrounds them, and Mark knows their relationship with each other will never be the same after this. He opens his eyes, kisses Jinyoung's nose, and then Jinyoung's fluttering his eyes open.

“I like you, too, Mark hyung,” he says, rubbing his fingertips along Mark's nape. Mark's body shivers, and he kisses him again, this time with less hesitation. They keep it soft and slow, and Jinyoung presses his fingers harder into Mark's neck, lets his other hand grab the front of Mark's shirt.

Mark just about melts when Jinyoung gently sucks his bottom lip between his own. When he releases it, Mark swipes his tongue across Jinyoung's lip, and he hums appreciatively. That's when the kiss gets deeper, the two of them getting more bold in their touches as their tongues mingle.

“Ah,” Jinyoung says as they pull apart, and it sounds more like a sigh. He side-eyes Mark, and Mark's confused until he clicks his tongue and speaks up again. “It's taken you way too many years to do this. Every time I thought you finally would, you acted like you didn't like me anymore.”

“I guess I just… didn't know?” Mark tries, running a hand through his hair. Jinyoung just gives him a blank stare that vaguely reminds Mark of the stares Jinyoung usually reserves for Yugyeom. “Jinyoungie,” Mark says, allowing himself to whine. He doesn't want to be reduced to Yugyeom.

“Well, what changed? Why now?” Jinyoung's expression is a little softer now, and Mark reminds himself how Jinyoung can be a little moody and unpredictable at times.

He feels his cheeks heat up, all of _CertifiedJinyoungTrash'_ s and other writers’ words coming to the forefront of his mind at full speed. Plump lips, round ass, blunt nails; all the descriptions come back to him, except they're personified right in front of him. Jinyoung is real. And here.

“You're just—you're so beautiful.”

Jinyoung wheezes, the chuckle passing his lips and teeth as he brings a hand to cover it and looks off to the side, looking timid and embarrassed. Mark somewhat frowns, but he likes the reaction, finds it adorable, finds it so cute.

“The word you're looking for is handsome, hyung,” Jinyoung says, quick to help with Mark's Korean whenever he's made a mistake. Except Mark hasn't, not this time.

“Not handsome—I mean you _are_ handsome, but you're beautiful.”

Jinyoung's smile is more cheeky now, but he still looks happy, so Mark will take it. “Well, you're gorgeous so I would expect your boyfriend to at least be beautiful.”

“—boyfriend?” Mark says, taken aback. He hadn't known what he expected to get from his confession, but Jinyoung seems to surprise him more often than not lately.

Jinyoung punches Mark's upper arm then takes his hands in his. “Obviously. I've waited years and I'm tired of waiting.”

“Okay,” Mark breathes, getting lost in Jinyoung's eyes that look so serious and sincere. “No more waiting.”

“Good,” Jinyoung says, then he's back to giving an embarrassed-looking closed lipped smile before nuzzling into Mark's side again.

They fall into a companionable silence now, Jinyoung and Mark exchanging tender and gentle touches and drags of their fingertips. It isn't much different to what they're used to doing, but now Mark can feel and interpret the touches for what they are. Each caress from Jinyoung seems to hold deep meaning, seems to speak of how vulnerable he feels with Mark.

And Mark would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same. His heartbeat has since calmed, and he's pretty positive his hands are no longer shaking, but everything has changed and Mark thinks he likes it better this way.

The only thing left to do is somehow explain to Jinyoung how much he wants to see him beneath himself, the two making love, but Mark knows that's one exception he'll have to make when it comes to his promise of 'no more waiting.’

And as he stares at the man in his arms, Mark considers that maybe Saturdays are the best thing that's ever happened to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
